David Stone
Name: David Stone Gender: Male Age: 41 Hometown: Pewter City Hobbies and Interests: Crime Dramas, Pokemon MMOs, Cheese Toasties, Drinking. Appearance: Weighing in at 238lbs, David's career in the office has certainly taken its toll on his figure, and the drinking hasn't helped either- his gut shows the full extent of his slovenly behaviour. He stands at around 5'8 with a slight hunch in his back, and his arms and legs are slightly short for someone his height, making him appear more rotund than he should, and these limbs are covered in short, thick hair which he neglects to trim. The same of which could also be said of the hair on his head; a short quiff of greying brown which fortunately hasn't started to bald adorning the rest of his hair. Most of his weight centers around his mid-section, but patches of fat can be found in more noticeable places, such as his chin and neck, and around his buttocks. His face is fairly squashed, with his jaw bearing no density at all, and his nose flicks upward at the end, giving him a slightly piggish look. He tries his best to cover his lack of chin with a scruffy patch of facial hair he calls a beard, but his eyebrows are thin in comparison, and his eyes stick out beneath them with a faded hazel hue. As he starts his pokemon journey, he wears the standard hiker gear, complete with walking crutch and a large, orange, over-sized winter coat, similar to a ski jacket. Underneath this he wears a grey woolly fleece, and underneath that a red and white long-sleeved checkered shirt. As for his legs, he bought a pair of loose-fitting khaki trousers which he wears over a pair of red long johns. For footwear, a pair of rarely-worn hiking boots, complete with a five year old price tag on the soles. Biography: One day, Roger and Janet Stone had a baby boy. They called him David, and he went to preschool just like any other kid. After moving up through 'proper' school, he eventually got to high school, which he wasn't too fond of. After leaving high school with a few certificates here and there, he landed himself an office job with a small firm who... well, he was never exactly sure of what they did, but they assured him it was all legit, anyway. At first, David loved his job. He loved his little office, his little desk, his little mug with the words "Laziest Worker in the World" emblazoned across the outside, and most of all he loved the pay. 20 years on, and David still had his job, his little office, his little mug with the words "Laziest Worker in the World" emblazoned across the outside, but now his pay was barely keeping a roof over his head and his not-so-little gut frequently wedged itself under his little desk. Oh, but he does have his own pet Magikarp at home, which is something, as well as a rickety old computer which barely handles the amount of time he spends playing the latest pokemon MMO, 'World of Weedle'. (Wherein he's known as 'DugThatTrio', and currently courting adude lady known as 'PrincessFoxxy'.) In fact, the only time he isn't playing a game that he's decades too old to be playing is when he's kicking back on his sofa watching the latest boxset of 'CSI: Johto' with a cold beer in one hand and a cheese toastie in the other. This sad rut that he'd found himself in after a youth spent dreaming of what the future might bring for him is what finally drove him to become a pokemon trainer, though not before some harsh truths were learnt about himself at his younger sister's wedding. By this point in time both his parents had died, and since his sister had always hated their surname, she was now known as Lucy Walker- now wife to Stanley Walker and mother to a 3 year-old Joshua. Not one to make a point of going out, he found the wedding to be an uncomfortable affair, feeling like the awkward ogre at the back of the room watching as everyone else had the time of their lives. Pulling out the tiny bottle of anti-depressants he'd been prescribed the day before, he found himself thinking very deeply about how very little in his life he'd actually accomplished after watching the happy couple take their first dance to the predictably cheesy 'Careless Whisper'. That was when something snapped inside of David's head, the point where he realised he'd had enough of being mediocre and sad. Having drank enough to boost his confidence but just enough not to impair his balance (too much), he left a masterfully-(f)-worded voicemail on his boss' answering machine declaring his resignation and proceeded to get on down to the sick beats of 'Agadoo'. A month later, David had emptied out all of his savings and bought the latest in pokemon trainer essentials (half-priced, used, pokeballs and a dozen bags of Doritos to name a few) and left his apartment to an elderly nudist couple who seemed more than happy with the bare lodgings and goldfish he had left for them. Of course, being an unrivalled newbie to the world of pokemon, he soon found himself running low on supplies and more importantly any pokemon, he enlisted the help of an established pokemon league champion (a bum). And so, after a long few months of living rough and getting used to the overall horror that is pokemon training, he and the bum parted ways as David set off to compete in the pokemon tournament nearby to test his new-found skills. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None